


Injection

by soldmysoultolouis



Series: Injection [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Breathplay, Comeplay, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Louis, Rimming, Spanking, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldmysoultolouis/pseuds/soldmysoultolouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets kidnapped on his walk home and is injected with a drug that sends him into an intensified heat. He's thrown into a room with Harry who's been kidnapped and given a drug to intensify his rut. Things escalate from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injection

**Author's Note:**

> soldmysoultolouis.tumblr.com

The day had seemed almost too normal to Louis. He was walking home in the beautiful weather under a shockingly bright blue sky, not too far off from Louis’ own eye color, and only a few fluffy white clouds danced across it. There was a slight breeze that brushed against Louis’ face, making strands of his hair wisp around. There was nothing off about the day really, which was what seemed so off to him. Usually he got more than a few disgruntled customers at the café he worked at.

He brushed it off, pegging himself as paranoid. Why should he complain that a day is too nice?

He was about 10 minutes into his walk home, and had about 5 left to go. After he turned this corner he probably wouldn’t see another person until he got to his house. He lived on the outskirts of town, with spaced out houses allowing enough room for large families to play on the lawns.

He enjoyed having the short amount of time to himself before he had to face all of his younger sisters. He loved them to death, but living with four younger girls could get a bit frustrating at times. The only times he didn’t like walking home was when it had turned dark. He knew it was mostly irrational fear because he lived in one of the safest neighborhoods in town and never went out when he was in heat. But it was still unsafe for an omega to walk home alone, especially in the dark with the few and far between streetlights that dimly illuminated the street. No one would notice if he just disappeared into the darkness…at least not for a few hours and by then it would be too late.

Thankfully, he’d had the early shift tonight and it was still light out on the way home.

He was whistling lightly, staring up into the sky as he walked along. He didn’t notice the van moving slowly behind him until it pulled up next to him, the door sliding open. He didn’t have time to think, let alone scream before he was pulled into the van and they were driving away.

Louis didn’t really have much ability to struggle. They quickly pulled his arms behind his back, locking his wrists together with handcuffs. He struggled to regain his composure and tried to form words in his mouth.

“Where are you taking me?” he asked looking around the van. It was dark, but he could make out several bodies. He guessed there were three people in the back with him, plus the driver.

“Ye’ll find out soon enough,” a thick Irish accent said from the dark.

“When is soon?” Louis asked, desperate for some grasp of the situation.

The closest one to him grabbed onto his arm, ignoring his question; his dark tan skin contrasted with Louis’ golden tan. He pulled a needle out of nowhere and Louis began wriggling around, unable to get away.

“The less you struggle the less this will hurt,” he said in an unmistakably Bradford accent. Louis stopped moving and felt a slight pain as the needle pushed into him.

Within seconds he could feel his skin heating up from the drug.

“Is this going to knock me out?”

The Irish man chuckled, “No, but I’ll bet you wish it did. It’s gonna make you so horny you can’t function.”

As soon as he had finished his sentence, Louis felt the familiarity of wetness seeping through his underwear and his dick began to harden.

“Fuck,” he breathed, hoping it wasn’t meant to send him into heat. But of course, luck wasn’t on Louis’ side today.

Within minutes he was fully hard and there was already a stain on the back of his jeans. The drug had sent him into heat much quicker than he usually went into it.

“Wow look at how affected he is already! I wonder what he’ll be like when it’s in full effect.” The third man’s voice seemed calculating, as if he was trying to figure out how this whole situation would go down. Louis decided that he was probably the leader

“W-what did you do to me?” Louis asks, losing control as the seconds go by.

“We just sent you into heat and intensified it a bit. I’d hate to see what would happen if you don’t get some cock in you,” the Irishman laughed.

The mention of cock had Louis soaking more wetness onto his boxers. He was beginning to lose control of his mind and becoming more and more primal. And he really needed something inside him. Now.

He struggled with his handcuffs, trying to get his hands down his jeans so he could finger himself and failing miserably. At this point any help would be welcomed, even if it was from his kidnappers. He knew none of them were alphas, he would’ve been able to smell it, but he didn’t care.

“Please, unlock my handcuffs or touch me. Something, anything. Please, fuck, please.”

“Sorry mate, not allowed.”

Louis let out a strangled whimper and pushed his bum into the air as if to persuade them otherwise. Their eyes all went straight to the wet spot on his jeans and even as betas they could smell the pheromones wafting off Louis.

“Please, please, please, fuck me!”

“I’m tempted mate,” the tan guy slurred, “but I’m under strict orders.”

Louis whined and continued begging. He just needed something, anything inside him. They listened to him beg the rest of the 20 minute ride before pulling Louis out of the van.

“Please,” Louis said, tears forming in his eyes, “I need something inside me. Fuck, I’m so wet. Please, Irish guy, please. I need a dick, it hurts.”

They ignored him even though all three had gotten hard from the ride over. He was guided through the building to a large room with a huge bed in the middle. Other than that it was completely empty.

“Get on the bed if you want to be fucked,” the leader said and Louis practically ran onto it, “We’ll be back in a few minutes. Don’t move if you want any help with your condition.”

The door closed and Louis desperately tried to distract himself from the pain of needing to be fucked. Several minutes later he heard footsteps coming and struggled to keep himself still. He could sense that the group had an alpha with them now and he let out a high pitched whine, hoping they would walk through the door now.

“Hold him better!” the leader said, voice muffled through the wall.

“Dude, he’s gonna murder that other boy’s arse,” the Irish one laughed. From what Louis could tell he seemed slightly sadistic.

The door opened and Louis could smell how strong the alpha’s scent was, which only really happened in a rut. If he’d been thinking, he would’ve realized that they probably injected something into the alpha as well. Instead he just began struggling more against the cuffs that held him to the bed.

“Unlock the omega first,” the leader ordered as he and the tan one held the alpha back, “He can’t do much in that state.”

Louis was going through so much pain of not having something in him that he probably wouldn’t be able to move more than his hands.

He squirmed eagerly as the Irish guy tried to put the key in the hole, struggling to get the lock open. As soon as the cuffs were unlocked, Louis tried to shove his hands down his pants to finger himself.

“Niall hold him.” He quickly pulled Louis’ hands away and held onto his wrists at the leader’s orders.

“Be good now babe, you’ll get what you want soon enough,” he whispered into Louis’ ear.

“Ok, as soon as we release the alpha we need to clear out.”

Louis knew the alpha would attack everyone around him before actually fucking him, so he thought it to be everyone’s best interest that they leave. He was getting tired of waiting and needed something inside him now.

“On 3. 1…2…3.” The cuffs unlocked and all three boys ran to get out of the room.

Within seconds, the alpha was over to Louis, his curly hair falling into his face and drawing attention to his bright green eyes.

“Tell me your name,” he commanded, voice rough and full of lust.

“Louis,” he choked out, barely able to function.

“’m Harry.”

He pulled Louis’ pants and boxers down in one go, skipping all the foreplay. Harry stuck a finger easily into Louis’ arse, completely slick by now.

“Please Harry, more,” Louis begged practically drooling as he grinded onto Harry’s hand. In a normal situation Harry would’ve stopped to gain more control, but at this point he just needed to fuck something. They’d both been injected with the drug at least a half hour ago.

He happily obliged with a second finger before bending down to lick around Louis’ rim. He quickly scissored his fingers impatient to add a third one. Louis moaned and pushed into him, making Harry shove in a third finger. It was easy with the wetness seeping from Louis’ hole. He’d barely gotten it in when Louis was begging for more.

“Please Harry, I need your cock. Fuck, please.”

Harry wasn’t one to deny when an omega asked so politely, and he quickly stood up, eagerly tearing off his clothes. Louis tore off his own shirt and watched Harry get undressed. When he was finished, Louis’ eyes trailed to Harry’s huge 11 inch cock, which was big even for an alpha. Louis wondered if it would fit, even though he knew his arse was deeper than a beta or alpha’s.

“You want my dick Lou? You want me to fuck your tight little arse?”

Louis let out a strangled noise, attempting to form words.

“Please…please Harry…I need you inside me, I need you to knot me…it hurts so much.”

Harry didn’t waste any more time, pushing into Louis. As soon as he was all the way in, he started pulling out and fucking hard into Louis. As soon as he found Louis’ prostate the boy let out a loud moan.

“Fuuuuuuuuck…Harry…oh my god you’re huge…fuck, right there.”

It didn’t take long before they were reaching climax. They’d been held out on for a long time and were practically gagging for it when they started.

“Harry…please…knot me.”

Harry looked at Louis beneath him, completely pliant and unable to move, flopping around like a rag doll as he pounded into him. His caramel hair stuck to the thick sweat formed on his brow. His cheeks were a bright fucked out red and his lips were parted. It didn’t take much before Harry’s knot was forming and he was spilling into Louis. As soon as Louis felt Harry’s knot he came untouched, spurting over his stomach in a few thick strands of white.

Harry pressed his face into Louis’ shoulder, biting down. He was still spilling into Louis, emptying his 11 inch cock.

He let out a few more drops before pulling out, still half hard.

“Hands and knees babe,” he ordered. Louis obliged happily, sticking his arse into the air. Harry put his large hands on Louis’ voluptuous cheeks, spreading them apart. He stared in amazement as Louis’ hole clenched around Harry’s come, some of it spilling out. His hole looked used and fucked, stretched out by Harry’s enormous cock.

Harry licked his lips hungrily before digging his tongue into Louis’ hole. His own come spilled out into his mouth, some of it dripping onto the mattress. Harry could taste both himself and Louis in his mouth, their juices mixing together. Louis moaned as Harry jabbed his tongue further into his hole, fingers ghosting over Louis’ rim making him itching for more.

Harry’s free hand was stroking his cock, which was already hard again due to the intensification of the rut.

“I want to see how much come I can fit in your tight little hole,” Harry grunted, getting on his own knees and positioning himself at Louis’ entrance.

He pushed in and Louis arched his back, pressing his bum into Harry and throwing his head back with a guttural whine. Harry put one of his large hands on the back of Louis’ neck, applying slight pressure before slowly working in and out of him. He found Louis’ prostate with familiarity and thrust into it. He was going tantalizingly slow for Louis, who tried to push back further onto Harry’s cock.

“None of that,” Harry said with a smack to Louis’ arse. It turned pink beneath his hand, standing out against his pale bum.

Louis cried out at the impact and fought his hips from pushing back again.

“Please Harry, please. I need it.”

Harry brought his hand down to the other cheek, harder this time. “You’ll take what I give you.”

Harry tightened his grip around Louis’ throat, cutting off his air. He did however, grant Louis’ wish and started moving his hips ruthlessly. Louis’ eyes glazed over and he went limp again in Harry’s arms. He was letting out little “nghs,” no longer able to form words.

Harry knew that he had entered sub space and he felt a surge of power with that. Right now it was only him and Louis. He loosened his grip around Louis’ throat for a minute, slowing his thrusts. When Louis caught his breath, Harry tightened his grip on his throat again and pulled Louis up so his back was against Harry’s chest. He moved his hand to the front of Louis’ throat as if to hold him up in that position.

Harry scanned his eyes over Louis’ body. Louis’ hair was a tangled mess, falling into his blue eyes and plastered across his forehead. The glassy look in his eyes told Harry that Louis would do whatever he said in that moment. His body was completely at mercy to Harry and Harry felt his strength being heightened by it. It was like it was just the two of them in the world and Harry could do whatever he wanted. He was going to completely ruin Louis and drench him in his come.

He watched as Louis’ face flushed red when Harry tightened his grip once again. Louis’ lips were moving like a fish as if he was trying to get something out but couldn’t, completely helpless because of what Harry was doing.

Finally he got out a choked, “Please,” and Harry let his free hand drift to Louis’ cock, thumbing over the slit before slowly jerking him.

“You’ve been so good baby. Come on, come for me.”

Louis didn’t have to be told twice. As soon as the words had left Harry’s lips Louis was coming white and tightening around Harry. The feel of Louis’ muscles clenching sent Harry over the edge and he groaned as he let out his orgasm with a great release. Louis whined at the feeling of Harry’s knot filling him. He could feel the loads of come filling him and it was immensely satisfying.

When Harry pulled out several minutes later, Louis let out a little whine, eyes still glossy.

“On the floor. Knees. Now.”

Louis immediately dropped down, mouth opening hungrily.

Harry shoved himself into Louis’ mouth, who sucked eagerly and brought a hand up to pump the rest of his length. Harry’s dick was covered with come from his previous two orgasms. Louis licked it clean and swallowed it down willingly, making Harry’s cock glisten with spit.

“Do you like that cock Louis? Huh? You’re pretty much gagging for it. Let’s see how much you can get in your mouth babe.”

Louis looked up, eyes seeming surprisingly innocent for everything that just occurred, and pulled off Harry’s cock for breath before taking what he could into his mouth. The first 5 inches easily slipped in.

Louis slowly worked his way down the cock, mouth stretching with the width.

It looked obscene to Harry. Louis had such an innocent face, yet he was choking down 7 inches right now like it was no problem. He kept going, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he gagged slightly.

“You take it like such a whore, look at how much you got down,” Harry encouraged.

When Louis was at about 8 inches he stopped, letting Harry enjoy it for a second before pulling off completely and jerking Harry a little. Harry grabbed the back of Louis’ head, leading it back to his cock and nudging his mouth open.

Louis immediately obliged and Harry began fucking into his mouth. Louis let his jaw go slack and took it, letting Harry use him. He looked up at Harry through his long, thin lashes. When Harry’s darkened green eyes met Louis’ blue ones it pushed him over the edge.

His come filled Louis’ mouth and Louis swallowed as much as he could before it began leaking out the corners of his mouth. Harry pulled out, shooting over Louis’ face and hair.

“Do you like having come all over you?” he practically growled, “You’re such a cumslut.”

Louis moaned at the dirty talk, swallowing what last bits of come he could. “Fuck Harry, I love being covered by you. God you taste so good.”

Harry pulled Louis up by the hair and clashed their lips together. Louis’ hand found its way to Harry’s cock, coaxing him back into hardness as their tongues clashed together. Harry could taste himself strongly in Louis’ mouth and it sent waves of excitement through him. Some of the come was wiping off Louis and getting onto Harry’s face and hair.

Harry’s hands found their way to Louis’ messy hair and tugged roughly. Louis let out a whine into Harry’s mouth and nudged their cocks together.

“You want to ride me babe?”

Louis nodded eagerly, pushing Harry onto the bed before leaning down to kiss him again; he just loved the way Harry’s lips felt on his own. Then he lined Harry’s cock up at his entrance before pushing down.

“I missed your huge cock filling my arse,” Louis breathed and Harry almost came again. Louis was so eager that he couldn’t go 30 minutes without having something in his arse.

Louis did a few small figure eights before bouncing on Harry’s cock. Harry’s hands found their way to Louis’ bum, kneading it and playing with it. His bum had to be Harry’s favorite part about him. He slapped it lightly, wishing he could see it turning pink again. The squeak Louis let out was good compensation though.

“Fuck Harry,” Louis groaned, lifting his hips higher before slamming down. He was angled so that Harry hit his prostate every time. He pressed his hands to Harry’s chest and bowed his head, come-filled hair falling into his face. He began to bounce faster wanting to reach another orgasm.

Harry began pushing his own hips up to meet Louis’.

“Fuck Harry, I’m going to-”

Harry grabbed Louis’ cock, stroking it. Soon Louis was coming across Harry’s stomach. Harry continued fucking into Louis’ arse as Louis collapsed on top of him. In a few more thrusts he was coming into Louis, his knot tugging at Louis’ hole.

When Harry finally finished, Louis rolled of off him, exhausted, and curled into Harry’s side resting his head on his chest. Come was spilling out of his hole but he couldn’t bring himself to get cleaned up.

“So I guess we’re mated now,” Harry said, voice still rough from sex.

“I guess so,” Louis sighed happily. The circumstances weren’t the best, but he couldn’t really be disappointed about mating Harry.

They were about to fall asleep when the three boys came back into the room. Harry sat up immediately, growling at them.

“Hey, calm down. We just want to show you where the showers are and talk to you. Then you never have to see us again unless you want to.”

Harry relaxed a little, but Louis could see that his muscles were still tense. The leader must’ve seen him relax.

“Zayn will take you to the showers.”

Louis made to get out of bed, but Harry swept him up in his arms. He knew that omegas got particularly tired after heats, while alphas were fine for the most part after ruts. Louis smiled up at him gratefully. They followed Zayn down the hallway still naked. Harry didn’t really care and it wasn’t that far anyway.

Once they were clean and clothed, they were lead to a different room. It was an office that looked pretty professional and they both wondered what it was doing in a place like this.

The leader was sitting behind the desk as he motioned for them to sit in waiting chairs. Harry’s eyes flicked to a name plaque that said Liam Payne.

“We have a proposition for you if you’re interested,” he said, pausing for a second in case someone interrupted him, “We can pay you for what you just did, we have it all on camera. Alpha and omega stuff is big in porn, but it’s hard to shoot because you have to find an equally attractive pair and mate them. That may’ve not been the best way to do it, but we wanted it to be authentic. Now we want to know if you’ll become regulars with us because that was some of the most amazing stuff I’ve seen. Besides you’re mated now and you guys get the big bucks. I’m talking thousand dollars per hour each. You were going at it for almost 18 hours. That’s a lot of money.

“We’ve had our eyes on both of you for a while. There were several alphas we had our sights on, but we thought Harry would match you best Louis. You’re the only male omega in the area, which is great ‘cause you’re perfect. So we really had to accommodate you and we thought Harry would do that. So whaddya say?”

Louis looked up to Harry, not really caring much. Besides, Harry would get the last say even if he did care. Harry met Louis’ eyes and he must’ve seen something there because he turned back to Liam.

“I guess we’ll do it.”

“Great! You’ll get your first paychecks by the end of the week and we’ll call you when we need you again.”

With that, Harry and Louis left the office. Niall was waiting for them and lead them out to a car. As they both climbed into the backseat Harry couldn’t help but wonder if they would’ve used that footage even if they didn’t say yes. He’s guessing they would, after all, they did go through all that trouble to get them there.


End file.
